Querido Fred: Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan
by Giuli-Uchiha93
Summary: Sirius me dijo una vez que quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan... y tú estarás siempre en nuestros corazones. Eres un héroe Fred Weasley. - Harry James Potter


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje nombrado y/o utilizado en la redacción de esta carta me pertenece, al contrario son propiedad de la más grandiosa hechicera de los últimos tiempos: J.K Rowling **

* * *

Querido Fred:

Te fuiste. Es difícil de creer. Debo admitir que cuando comenzó la guerra me dije que habría muertes pero jamás me imaginé que la tuya.

Cuando sucedió, aquella idea simplemente no entraba en mi cabeza. Fred Weasley; por favor el bromista más bromista de la generación no podía estar muerto. Recuerdo aún el rastro de las lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro, aquellas que caían sin que yo me diera cuenta. Se fue. Se fue. Se fue. Me lo repetía constantemente; y todo por mi culpa.

Pensaba en decirte lo siento y entonces me decía: "ya es tarde esas dos palabras no valen nada". Y quizás tenga razón.

Siento que merezco tu odio y el de Remus y Tonks y todos aquellos que perecieron gracias a mí; de hecho quizás me odies y no me enojaré por eso tienes todas las razones que justifiquen ese sentimiento. Hace poco charle esto con Ron, él esta terrible, Hermione lo ayuda un poco por que, no llegaste a enterarte, tu hermano cabeza dura por fin sale con ella. Me dijo que ni siquiera me planteara la posibilidad de que me odiaras y sus argumentos eran bastante fuertes fue algo así como: "Fred solo odiaba a aquellos que recibieran el título de Mortifagos o a Voldemort nadie más" y sabes, tiene razón.

Eras una persona tan optimista y graciosa. Hasta en los momentos más duros tenías una broma para decir. Eras, eres un alma pura, sin odio contenido, capaz de hacer reír a todos, capaz de sacar la tensión. Eras simplemente Fred Weasley. ERES un gemelo Weasley.

A veces considero poco apropiado estar sufriendo por ti. George. Él si la esta pasando mal. Todos lo ayudamos a distraerse en el día pero es difícil acostumbrarse a no tener más a tu compañero de vida, compartieron todo, absolutamente todo. Siempre. Él nos dice que esta bien pero nadie ignora los sollozos silenciosos en la noche que proviene de su cuarto. Lo entendemos, es un camino duro que tiene que comenzar a transitar.

Su tiempo se divide entre estar con la familia, un remedio bastante bueno en estos momentos, y Sortilegios Weasley, por que si, el negocio no cerró. Tu mamá se lo sugirió pero la reacción de tu hermano fue la esperada: "Lo último que hubiera querido Fred es haber cerrado aquello por lo cual trabajamos por tanto tiempo". Y esa fue la última vez que se dijo tu nombre hasta ahora. No te enojes por favor pero hay muchas cosas que nos recuerdan a ti y apenas logramos soportarlo imagínate entonces, escuchar tu nombre aquel por el cual fuiste y sos conocido. Sin embargo no te preocupes tu familia y, George especialmente, van a estar bien, son fuertes.

Te preguntaras quizás por que estoy escribiendo esta carta. No lo sé tendría que responderte, solamente quise plasmar en un papel aquellos pensamientos que me estuvieron rondando por la mente estos últimos días, a punto de cumplirse tres meses de la batalla de Hogwarts, de la caída de los mortifagos, de la muerte de Tom Ryddle, de la muerte de Remus y Tonks, de la muerte de Colin, de Tu Muerte.

Como ya dije un Lo Siento no es suficiente. Sé que por mi culpa todos fueron arrastrados hacia esta historia terrible, quizás aquel 1 de septiembre de 1990 no debieron ayudarme y quizás así tú estarías vivo. Pero eras una persona libre, rebelde y sobre todo valiente, un digno Gryffindor, un luchador de tus ideales. Todos los Weasley me aseguraron que amigo mío o no, hubieras estado allí hasta el último momento. Recuerdo con gracia que Ginny ( por cierto volví con ella espero que no te moleste siempre fuiste muy protector) me dijo que dejara de ser egocéntrico y que no me echara la culpa de todo a mí que hubiera estado yo o no, hubieran peleado igual. Por que ustedes son así. Traidores de sangre. Dignos traidores de sangre que ignoran los desprecios y los ideales tontos. ¿a ti que te parece? ¿tiene razón? No se porque pero te imagino soltando algún comentario como: "Bájate de tu escoba enano con gafas, no eres tan importante" y entonces yo me reiría y tendría que soportar tus bromas junto con las de George.

Perdón por la tinta corrida, pero no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran en el papel al comprender por fin, después de tantos meses, que no vas a volver. Que jamás vas a lanzar alguna broma. Nunca vas a volver a estar aquí para reírte de mí. Pero solo te fuiste físicamente Fred, quiero que lo sepas. Por que tu espíritu sigue aquí. Con nosotros. Nunca nos abandonarás. Una vez Sirius me dijo que **quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan**. Por eso sé que jamás te irás.

Por otro lado me siento tranquilo de que hayas muerto dignamente. Tú última broma, lo último que dijiste. Como debía ser.

Solo me queda decirte Gracias. Gracias Amigo, Hermano, Compañero, Camarada. Gracias por acompañarme en mis años en Hogwarts, gracias por aceptarme en tu familia, gracias por hacerme reír siempre. Y sobre todo Gracias por haber ayudado a que aquel mundo triste, frío y solitario terminara aquel 2 de mayo de 1998. Gracias por darle una posibilidad de futuro a millones de personas.

Eres un héroe Fred Weasley.

Siempre te querré.

Harry James Potter

* * *

**Bueno... no puedo llamarlo fic... pero es el primer escrito que subo sobre Harry Potter. La idea de esta carta se me ocurrió cuando termine de leer el septimo libro ( se puede decir que soy una seguidora bastante reciente unos tres años). La muerte de Fred fue una de las peores muertes que lei y bueno se me ocurrió que Harry hubiera encontrado este medio para descargarse. Espero que sea de su agrado :) y volveré a esta sección con un Fic más alegre y esperanzador.**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**


End file.
